Boku no Tsumi
Romanized Title Boku no Tsumi Japanese Title 僕の罪 English Title My Sin Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Note: This is a song from the B'z mini album FRIENDS. All of the songs on the album are connected in that they tell a single coherent story from start to finish. To fully take in the storyline, the order of the songs can be ascertained below. Song titles that are not linked are instrumentals. ::Prologue. Friends ::SCENE1. Itsuka no Merry Christmas ::SCENE2-1. Boku no Tsumi ::SCENE2-2. Love Is... ::SCENE3. Koi Jyanakunaru Hi ::SCENE4. SEASONS ::SCENE5. Doushite Mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai ::SCENE6. Itsuka no Merry Christmas (Reprise) Romaji yameta tabako ni te wo dasu youni kimi ni denwa wo kaketeiru boku wa igokochi no ii basho dake wo sagashite aruku yatsu nano ka kokoro no suki no nui nagara kotoba ga afurete kuru "Aitai" I know, I know, wakatteru mada, mada, toki wa jubun ni sugitenai boku dake no flying da ne Don't you know? Shitteru hazu kanzen ni boku no tsumi nanda tsumi ga hajimatte kurikaesu kamigata kaeta kimi wa araware tokidoki miseru egao wa kawattenai yaritai koto wo yaru tame dato sore zore no michi wo erande wakareta koto wo mou sukkari wasurete shimai souna toki ga tsuzuku yo I know, I know, wakatteru mada, mada, toki wa jubun ni sugitenai boku dake no flying da ne Don't you know? Shitteru hazu kanzen ni boku no tsumi nanda tsumi ga hajimatte kurikaesu shikkari kimi wo tsukamaero to dareka ga boku ni sasayaku kedo nani ka ga chigau to kanjiru no wa boku ga tada okubyo na dake nano ka I know, I know, wakatteru mada, mada, toki wa jubun ni sugitenai boku dake no flying da ne Don't you know? Shitteru hazu kanzen ni boku no tsumi nanda tsumi ga hajimatte kurikaesu Japanese やめた煙草に手を出すように 君に電話をかけている僕は 居心地のいい場所だけを　さがして歩くやつなのか こころの隙を縫いながら　言葉があふれてくる 『会いたい』 I KNOW I KNOW　わかってる まだまだ　時は十分に過ぎてない　僕だけのフライングだね Don't you know?　知ってるはず 完全に　僕の罪なんだ　罪がはじまってくりかえす 髪形変えた　君はあらわれ ときどき見せる　笑顔は変わってない やりたいことをやるためだと　それぞれの道を選んで 別れたことをもうすっかり　忘れてしまいそうな時が続くよ I KNOW I KNOW　わかってる まだまだ　時は十分に過ぎてない　僕だけのフライングだね Don't you know?　知ってるはず 完全に　僕の罪なんだ　罪がはじまってくりかえす しっかり君をつかまえろと　誰かが僕に囁くけど 何かが違うと感じるのは　僕がただ臆病なだけなのか I KNOW I KNOW　わかってる まだまだ　時は十分に過ぎてない　僕だけのフライングだね Don't you know?　知ってるはず 完全に　僕の罪なんだ　罪がはじまってくりかえす English With a hand reaching out for the cigarettes I quit long ago, I gave you a call Am I the only guy who walks on... In search of a permanent place of comfort? While sewing up the hole in my heart, The words came bursting out: "I want to see you" I know, I know, I understand Not yet, not yet, not enough time has passed yet It's just me that's now flying alone Don't you know? You should know It's completely my own sin This is just that sin repeating itself You appear with a different hairstyle But the smile I've become accustomed to is just the same For the sake of doing things we want to do We've chosen to part our separate ways Time continues to flow as if Our break-up has been thoroughly forgotten I know, I know, I understand Not yet, not yet, not enough time has passed yet It's just me that's now flying alone Don't you know? You should know It's completely my own sin This is just that sin repeating itself "Catch her tightly," somebody is whispering to me I sense something is different already Am I just being timid? I know, I know, I understand Not yet, not yet, not enough time has passed yet It's just me that's now flying alone Don't you know? You should know It's completely my own sin This is just that sin repeating itself...